


My Boyfriend Does My Makeup

by insideyourmisery



Series: YouTuber [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun still forces him to do it though lmao, But wow relatable, Chanyeol is one clueless fuck when it comes to makeup, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Or lowkey crack whichever, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insideyourmisery/pseuds/insideyourmisery
Summary: Well, it's not like Chanyeol didn't warn Baekhyun he couldn't do makeup.





	My Boyfriend Does My Makeup

**Author's Note:**

> ((Let's hope I can actually stick to this series lmao)) 
> 
> Okay so I got help from searching up makeup videos bc literally I'm complete SHIT when it comes to makeup so if the way I wrote it is all wrong and it's triggering you makeup lovers I'M SORRY FORGIVE ME LMAOHVJBF

A bare faced Baekhyun appears, smiling that contagious smile, eyes crinkling into crescents. "Hi guys," he does his usual greeting before looking past the camera, gesturing someone over that was behind the tripod.

  
"I'm not even dressed up," a voice whines from behind the screen - his identity already revealed from that familiar deep timbre. Baekhyun stifles his laughter, still eagerly motioning his boyfriend over.

  
"So? You don't need to be in suits twenty four seven to be good looking," Baekhyun huffs out, now tugging on Chanyeol's hand when his boyfriend gets within arms reach. He warily sits down next to the smaller on the couch, the smallest hint of a pleased smirk on his lips but he sighs and looks up at the camera.

  
"Hey guys," he does an awkward two finger salute, eyes looking elsewhere but not at the lens in front of him. Baekhyun almost coos at how cute he is without even trying.

  
Baekhyun's been a Youtuber for a good five years now - give or take - vlogging this, recording that whenever his boyfriend was around yet Chanyeol still hasn't learned how to stop squirming so much whenever a camera is placed in front of him.

  
It seems Chanyeol had better acting skills than Baekhyun thought because how Chanyeol had managed to act so unfazed during the prank they recorded a while ago, was honestly beyond Baekhyun.

  
"Again, I asked for usual requests and this time there were so many comments that wanted me to include Chanyeol in my video," Baekhyun fakes a sniffle and a tiny pout. "You all rather have my boyfriend than me on my own channel? I'm offended."

  
"I don't blame them," Chanyeol winks at the camera like he wasn't _just_ acting bashful a few seconds ago. Baekhyun rolls his eyes at his flirtatious boyfriend before getting straight to the point, explaining what today's video was going to be about.

  
"Today we're gonna do the ' _My Boyfriend Does My Makeup_ ' tag!"

  
"We're gonna do the what?-"

  
"It'll be fun!" Baekhyun hasilty reasons before the younger can object to the idea, instantly sensing Chanyeol's reluctance and frown.

  
"I don't know shit about makeup, babe. You know this."

  
"That's what makes it all the more fun!"

  
"You don't even need makeup," Chanyeol continues, running the pads of his thumbs on Baekhyun's cheekbones, stroking the skin gently. "You're already beautiful all natural like this."

  
"Oh hush," Baekhyun moves his boyfriends hands away from his face, looking around for nothing in particular, only to purposely hide his blush from the cameras view. "Do you know what this is called?" Baekhyun asks Chanyeol as a distraction, lifting up a tube of BB cream, making sure to conceal the label and name with his fingers. Chanyeol parts his lips, expression unsure.

  
"Um, lotion?"

  
"No. It's a hydrating moisturizer, light foundation with a little bit of sunscreen," Baekhyun takes his hands off the label to reveal it to his oblivious boyfriend, who only raises his brows in acknowledgment. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun," he grins cheeky, placing the BB cream back on the coffee table in front of him.

 

  
//

 

  
"Okay, whenever you're ready," Baekhyun had pinned his bangs back with a few Bobby pins so his hair won't get in the way of whatever Chanyeol plans to use on his face.

  
"Um. Okay. Usually when we're about to leave the house together and you're getting ready, I see you grab this," Chanyeol leans over the table, picking up a brown bottle of Josie Maran. He cautiously twists the black cap off, pulling out a clear medium-sized stick.

  
"What do you do with it?" Baekhyun bites his bottom lip to keep from laughing at how confused Chanyeol looks, at how hard he's concentrating. It's so fucking _cute_.

  
"I always see you apply like lines on your face, so, yeah," Chanyeol swipes two clear damp lines right under Baekhyun's eyes. He puts the stick back in the bottle before lifting his own large hands to Baekhyun's small face.

 

Baekhyun backs up immediately, holding Chanyeol's hands in his, narrowing his eyes in accusation. "Wait. Did you wash your hands before this?"

  
"No, Baekhyun. I jerked off before this."

  
Baekhyun, yet again, rolls his eyes at his boyfriends childish sense of humor before warily letting go off Chanyeol's hands. "Just checking. I don't need you to rub dirt in my skin."

  
Chanyeol ends up mimicking Baekhyun in a overly exaggerated high pitched voice. He uses all his fingers, except his thumbs, to rub in the drying liquid all under Baekhyun's eye and around his cheeks.

 

After that, he desperately searches all over the coffee table, glancing at Baekhyun's smile that was filled with mirth. "Um, next is. I think this?" Chanyeol picks up a small orange tanish bottle, labeled L'oreal liquid glow illuminator. He twists the cap off and pours a generous amount onto the tip of his fingers. He rubs the illuminator between both hands, patting it on Baekhyun's cheeks, under his eyes, his forehead and then nose.

  
He looks at Baekhyun again, raising both eyebrows, as if to silently ask how he's doing, despite only using two products so far. Baekhyun just gives him a kiss on the cheek for reassurance but he doesn't confirm nor deny anything, much to Chanyeol's dismay.

  
Tapping his chin in thought, Chanyeol picks up a very light L'oreal liquid foundation. He pulls off the silver cap and presses down, squeezing out an even bigger amount than he had for the illuminator. Instead of rubbing it between his hands, he dabs dots under Baekhyun's eyes, on his forehead, under his jaw and sneakily kisses his nose before dabbing some there as well.

  
"I'm actually impressed," Baekhyun hums when Chanyeol starts blending in the foundation, his fingers practically giving the older a facial massage. "But you already messed up."

  
Chanyeol deflates at that, his hands that were on Baekhyun's face, halting in evident disappointment. "What? How?"

  
"You see that orange spongy thing?" Baekhyun nods his chin towards it in case he didn't. Chanyeol nods slowly, still holding onto Baekhyun's face. "It's called a beauty blender. You were supposed to blend my foundation in with that. Not your hands."

  
Chanyeol sucks a tooth at his mistake but finishes it the same way he started it. There was a stubborn scowl on his face and Baekhyun _really_ wants to coo at him for taking the challenge so seriously. "Whatever. At least I got the order right of products so far."

  
"And let's see how long that last."

  
"Mhm and don't doubt me, Byun," Chanyeol cups Baekhyun's cheeks, squeezing them together. Chanyeol releases a breathy laugh at how ridiculous his boyfriend looks before kissing him on the lips.

  
Baekhyun's face heats up embarrassingly fast so he tries his best to not to let the camera pick up on his flushed cheeks by asking the younger to move onto the next product. He doesn't need the world to know ~~and tease him~~ about the strong effect Chanyeol has over him - even though it's pretty obvious.

  
"What's next Mr. Makeup artist?"

  
"You usually color your eyebrows in. Not too dark but just enough to like cover the spaces?"

  
"Are you gonna do it?"

  
"Gotta admit, I don't know what you use to color them in with," Chanyeol chuckles, scratching his neck, already jinxing himself. He purses his lip before picking up the Naked Basic palette. Opening the top, he takes out the brush, not even noticing Baekhyun making a tiny X with his two index fingers, mouthing ' _wrong!_ ' to the camera.

  
Swiping the brush on the dark brown eye shadow a few times, Chanyeol leans in close to carefully trace his boyfriends natural eyebrow shape before filling the rest in with soft quick strokes.

  
"Even if you do my makeup terribly wrong, I would still literally have you do it everyday," Baekhyun keeps his eyes closed so Chanyeol can comfortably rest his hand against his eyelid. "It's so relaxing, to be honest."

  
Chanyeol snorts at that, moving onto the next eyebrow with more ease than the last. Baekhyun's curious for how it'll all turn out in the end, he feels himself getting antsy with anticipation. "Yeah right. You'll need to start paying me."

  
"And you'll need to get better if you want to get paid, _babe_."

  
"I'd like to think for my first time doing makeup, I'm doing a _very good_ job."

  
"Hmm, can't really agree nor disagree on that just yet."

  
Chanyeol blows off any remaining eye shadow that had fallen before placing the brush back in it's holder and closes the palette. When Baekhyun opens his eyes, he's met with Chanyeol's curled in lips and he already _knows_ his eyebrows look terrible without even seeing them.

 

"So, now after that you um sometimes, wait what's that word, conjure?"

  
"Contour," Baekhyun corrects, laughing at his boyfriends small but close enough guess.

  
"Right, that crap. We're skipping it," Chanyeol waves a dismissive hand and hums in thought, scanning all the makeup products Baekhyun uses. "Ah ha!" he picks up a black eyeliner pencil.

  
"Um no. I don't think so. You are not going anywhere near my eyes with that thing."

  
"Oh, come on. Don't you trust me? I'm not gonna poke your eyes out."

  
"Have you even _put_ eyeliner on before?"

  
"No, but-"

 

"No, no. We're gonna do a practice test with yourself right now," Baekhyun stands up, looking around for the hand mirror but Chanyeol ushers him back down onto the couch, standing up himself.

  
"I'll do it in the bathroom real quick. You stay here and don't you dare look at yourself yet," Chanyeol warns with an exaggerated stern wag of a finger before he's excusing him to the bathroom.

 

//

 

  
"Okay, bad news," Baekhyun announces as soon as Chanyeol sits back down besides him, one hand covering his eye. "He can't even put it on himself without poking his eye."

  
"I told you, I didn't poke my eye!" Chanyeol protests, removing his large hand from the side of his face. The bottom of his left eye was vaguely covered in smudged black due to his earlier tearing. "It's just hard to not blink while putting that shit on. Like literally, I see you swipe that across your eye _without_ a mirror. You don't even blink once and it's like _how_?"

  
"Years of practice," Baekhyun answers in a boastful tone, smirking at Chanyeol's cute pout. He tries to grab the pencil back from Chanyeol but his boyfriend stubbornly holds onto it.

  
"Come on. Let me do it. I promise, if I poke you, you can poke me back."

  
"Chanyeol, no-"

  
"Come on. I have the perfect makeup idea in my head right now and it involves this black pencil stick."

  
"That _black pencil stick_ is called eyeliner."

  
"Whatever. Please? You can kick my ass if I hurt you. Or well, attempt to kick my ass with your little to none muscles."

  
Baekhyun hits Chanyeol on the arm for that one but he does eventually cave in to his boyfriends large puppy eyes and constant pleading. Holding his breath and literally expecting the worst, Baekhyun starts to panic when Chanyeol pulls down on his cheek.

  
" _Please_ be careful," Baekhyun breathes out nervous, wanting so badly to close his eyes but that'd be impossible for Chanyeol.

  
"I will. I promise," and Chanyeol says it with so much earnest, it helps Baekhyun become less stiff and relax a little more, putting all his trust into Chanyeol at the moment.

  
Chanyeol slowly presses the tip of the pencil on the beginning of Baekhyun's waterline gently, sliding it all the way across with little to none difficulty. He ends up grinning proudly, doing the same to the other eye - a little less hesitant, a lot more confident.

  
When he does finish with the eyeliner, Baekhyun blinks his dry eyes a few times before raising a hand for a high five. A touched smile spreads across his lips at his lovers pleased attitude. Chanyeol high fives him, interlocking their fingers in the air.

  
"What did I tell you?" Chanyeol brags, waving their hands a bit before bringing them down onto Baekhyun's criss-crossed lap. "Told you to trust me."

  
"Yeah yeah, I'm proud of you," he sticks his tongue out childishly but the fondness in his voice is very much there.

  
Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun's hand that was still in his hold, loving the way the smaller blushes. He ends up letting go and moves onto the next step, grabbing another palette from the table. This one, however, had vibrant colors inside it instead of the common white, brown and black.

 

"Look up," Chanyeol requests. Baekhyun does as he's told, feeling the small makeup brush brush directly under his bottom eyelashes, getting swiped all across to where the corner of his eye ends. It feels wrong, _way too low_ , but Baekhyun keeps his mouth shut for the sake of telling Chanyeol how to actually apply eyeshadow. "Okay, close them now," the younger finishes it by applying the eye shadow onto his top eyelid - filling it up _entirely_.

  
"What color is that?"

  
"Red."

  
"Oh God."

 

"Okay," Chanyeol ignores his boyfriends worried expression in favor of finishing up the other eye, repeating the same step process before closing the pallette with a smug smirk, throwing it on the table carelessly. Baekhyun tries not to wince at the thought of his makeup getting fucked up from that abrupt throw.

  
"Are you done?" Baekhyun asks unsure when Chanyeol doesn't bother reaching for anything else, only looking down at Baekhyun thoughtfully with pursed lips. The fervent attention has him (surprise, surprise) blushing.

  
"Wait," Chanyeol holds up a hand. He grabs an eos vanilla chapstick, twisting the circular cap off. Baekhyun assumes he's just going to apply it on his own lips but gets caught off guard when his boyfriend leans in and kisses him, cradling the back of his neck. Chanyeol winks, letting his hand slide down, pulling away. " _Now_ you're done."

 

Baekhyun suppresses a smile and playfully shoves at Chanyeol's shoulder, biting his lip. "Go hand me the mirror, you ass."

  
Chanyeol grabs the hand mirror that was under a few palettes, handing it over to his smaller boyfriend with a hopeful grin. Baekhyun grabs it gratefully and embraces himself for the worst.

  
Looking at himself, Baekhyun laughs at loud, shaking his head in sheer endearment. "Can I just say my skin looks real good right now but babe. My eyes can't decide on whether I need days worth of sleep from sickness or if I somehow gotten smacked there. And wow. Look at this caterpillar eyebrows."

  
"It doesn't look _that_ bad."

  
"Chanyeol, my entire eyes are literally covered in red."

  
"So what's the rate of it all then?" Chanyeol asks nervously, squeezing Baekhyun's left hand. Baekhyun quietly weighs the numbers in his head before he's placing the mirror back on the table, clearly his throat dramatically.

  
"For my skin, a four out of five. For my eyeshadow and eyebrows? A two out of one hundred."

  
"Harsh."

  
" _But_ you tried though. So in total, it's automatically a ten out of ten," at that unsuspected praise, Chanyeol attacks Baekhyun on the couch, peppering his face with kisses, mostly his lips - or trying - because Baekhyun wouldn't stop laughing in delight.

 

  
//

 

  
"Thank you all for watching!" Baekhyun's now back to being barefaced, bangs unpinned, sitting inbetween Chanyeol's splayed out legs on the couch. The taller seemed busy on his phone, scrolling though something so Baekhyun elbows him lightly.

  
"Oh shit. My bad," Chanyeol's confidence now makes him look like a _complete_ different person than to how he was when they first started the video. "Thank you all for watching. Uh, what's that thing you always say......? Oh wait, I remember. Comment below if you liked my makeup on Baek! I personally think it deserves a solid ten."

  
Baekhyun jokingly waves his boyfriend off now, resting the palm of his hands on Chanyeol's knees, blushing at the feeling of the tallers arm wrapped protectively around his waist. "Anyways. I hope you all enjoyed this week's video. I'll be back next week with a brand new one. Until then, don't forget to like and subscribe! Bye guys!"

 

 

**Comments 21k**

  
_YESSSSZKSFJF I WAS WAITING FOR THIS. OMG CHANYEOL IS SUCH BOYFRIEND MATERIAL FUCKING BYE_  
**EchoBaekhyun**  
_^700   -58_    •  2 hours ago

  
_'this black pencil stick' lmao Chanyeol's lack of experience in makeup is the cutest fucking thing. But HOW IS HE GONNA SKIP THE CONTOURING?!? AND WHAY ABOUT THAT GLOW?? I RATE A ---10/10_  
**Baekhyun is amazing** •  4 hours ago  
_^1.8k   -213_

> _this is Chanyeol and I am OFFENDED. Even Baek rates easier than you!!!_  
>  **Byun Baekhyun**   •  2 hours ago  
>  _^3.5k   -106_

  
_OMG you need to collab with Zitao!!! That dude really knows his makeup and his skincare routines are just *wipes tear*_  
**Bunny Baek** •  2 hours ago  
_^1.2k   -235_

> _yes!!! I watch him all the time. His skin is amazing. I'd love to collab with him! (^o^)_  
>  **Byun Baekhyun** •  2 hours ago  
>  _^3.3k   -98_

  
_Me watching this video: talented, brilliant, incredible, amazing, show stopping, spectacular, never the same, totally unique, completely not ever been done before_  
**Rise Baekhyun**   •  3 hours ago  
_^1k   -163_

  
_Okay is it just me or does the fact that Chanyeol somewhat KNOWS how Baekhyun's makeup routine goes but doesn't know about makeup like the sweetest thing ever?!!!? That goes to show he pays attention to the smallest things. I'm fucking EMO bye_  
**BBoy Byun** •  2 hours ago  
_^2.8k   -301_

> _hahaha I guess my never ending blushing can say that I agree. He's such a sweetheart and he doesn't even know it :)_  
>  **Byun Baekhyun** •  2 hours ago  
>  _^4.6k   -284_
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> Should I even continue adding those comments towards the end or no? Lol


End file.
